


Make A Wish

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, InspiredByMyBadassBabes, Penetration, Quickie Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, mini smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' birthday and you have a little treat for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

You enter the bedroom quietly, careful not to wake him. Stopping at the foot of the bed, your eyes survey the form snoring softly, feasting on the magnificent sight. A thin sheet clinging to his body, you watch his sculpted chest slowing rising with each breath as your eyes trace the lines of his chiseled abs and deep hollow of his V. His legs sprawled wide, one has escaped the sheets, a piece of his muscular thigh and rounded hip peeking through. You smile as the wetness begins to pool between your legs.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand you realize it’s time. You tread silently to his side of the bed and gently throw your leg over his waist. He stirs slightly as you lower yourself onto his crotch, trying hard to balance a plate in one hand and a lighter in the other. “Chris” you whisper loudly as you light the candle on oversized cupcake covered in globs of white frosting. He turns his head but continues to sleep.

“Wake up birthday boy” you call louder, grinding into his groin for effect. He lazily half-opens his eyes. A grin starts to spread across his face as the fog of sleep starts to lift and he spots your naked body, the cupcake framed perfectly by your ample breasts. Quietly chuckling as you start to sing happy birthday off-key, he rolls his eyes and props himself up on his elbows, his eyes shining in the light of the candle. As the song draws to a close he slowly sits up and places his hands on your waist.

“Make a wish old man” you purr as you take the cupcake in your hand and throw the plate to the floor. He laughs and runs his hands over your ass while his eyes lock on yours. Deep in thought, his eyes begin to darken. Raising an eyebrow he smiles slyly as he blows out the candle, his eyes never leaving yours.

Pulling out the extinguished candle from the cupcake, you lean over to place it on the nightstand. Chris firmly grabs your legs to hold you steady and repositions them around his waist. Pulling you closer, his hardening cock twitches as it settles into the folds of your pussy. He lowers his index finger to the cupcake and picks up some of the frosting. He slowly drags his finger on your lower lip, leaving a trail of icing. You run your tongue over your lip as he dips the finger in the frosting again and brings it to his plump lips. He holds your gaze as he licks the icing from his finger. “mmmmm, delicious…but not as sweet as you.” Grinning wickedly, he covers three fingers with icing and reaches down to spread it on your erect nipple. Leaning you back, you breathe in sharply as he places his lips over your frosted nipple and begins to suck it clean. Gasping as he bites down hard on your swollen bud, you drop the cupcake in between your laps.

“Shit” you cry in exasperation. Chris, failing to contain his laughter as a string of swear words stream from your mouth, releases his grip on your breast and grabs his chest. You shoot him a dirty look as you reach down to gather up the mess of cake and frosting. “No, no, no, babe, that’s mine” he scolds, grabbing your hands firmly as he shakes his head disapprovingly. 

Ignoring your surprised expression, he gleefully begins to smear the cupcake all over your stomach. You gasp as his frosting covered fingers slip between the folds of your pussy and start to circle your clit. A groan escapes your lips as pleasure radiates from your core. Your hips start to rub back and forth on his throbbing shaft. Chris presses his lips to your shoulder and starts to bite and lick his way up to your ear.

“You’re so sticky and wet” he murmurs. Looking at you through his long lashes, he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips. But before he can open his mouth, you grab them and guide them to your tongue. “Fuck” he groans loudly as you suck his fingers into your mouth. Grabbing his swollen cock, you place his tip into your dripping pussy. He pulls you closer and thrusts his hips, diving deeper into you. His fingers leave your mouth and travel back to your clit, stroking it hard as he pumps faster. His hungry mouth meets yours as he pulls you closer.

You feel him start to pulsate and the warmth of his climax deep inside just as the first wave of your orgasm hits. You moan into each other’s mouths as you come together. Your bodies shaking, sticky with sweat and frosting, he kisses your forehead as you try to catch your breath.

“So babe, do you have any more candles?” he teases, as he runs his fingers up and down your back. “I need to make another wish”


End file.
